


Songs on the Rooftop

by A1iMus3



Category: K-pop
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A1iMus3/pseuds/A1iMus3
Summary: Alisana Marquez and Park Dongwoo have a few things in common.1. They're both leaders of a K-pop group.2. They have mutual romantic feelings for one another.3. They're too different to justify falling in love.





	1. Lollipops: An Unfair Form of Seduction

The first time he met her on an elevator of the umpteenth ritziest hotel they’d stayed in, she was working a lollipop with a crease in her forehead like she wanted it to be something else. As he tried to make the bobbing of his Adam’s apple less conspicuous, he came to realize why the intimate act was called “job”. He’d never received one and couldn’t help thinking that he’d like it if he did, if the way she was unconsciously seducing him had any merit of course.  
When they caught eyes she was in the middle of rolling the candy to the opposite cheek, lips puckering just slightly at the action. He thought that she must know his thoughts and would deliver the appropriate glare that would fill the void between them with an impenetrable fuck-off vibe and he’d never get those lips to say his name.  
But she grinned, white stick poking out the left side of her lip and a bulge in her cheek and said: “Hello.”  
So he stared like an idiot, perhaps with mouth agape, and tried to focus on the wiggling white stick instead of her face as he regained his composure. Jesus, she’d only said hello and sucked on a lollipop and here he was acting like a freak.  
“Hi.” He realized too late that focusing on her lollipop stick was a bad idea for two reasons, the first reason was duh: phallic imagery, but the second was that he didn’t want to give the wrong impression, they’d just met after all- he wanted something more from her, maybepossibly when he knew more than what he knew so far: she can say hello and possibly can give- I mean, really likes lollipops.  
She either wasn’t aware of public decorum or simply gave no fucks as she maneuvered that lollipop to rest in the center of her lips and sucked with a concentrated look on her for a few moments. He had to look away, he had to ignore the noises; he had to not pretend that she was doing something else. Boners in an elevator are not okay.  
“So…what’re you here for?”  
He slowly moved his eyesight from the disinteresting wallpapered panels of the elevator to the girl who had, thank God, stopped her sexual torture to instead languidly rest her lollipop in her right cheek like a squirrel storing nuts.  
“Uh…” No, no, do not tell her you’re a-sort-of-celebrity in this country. It was already nice not being mauled.  
“Concert. With some friends.” Well at least he hadn’t lied. That was good, it was nice to start off this nonexistent relationship with some truth.  
“Ditto!” She smiled again and he struggled to remember what “ditto” was. Had he learned that word? He didn’t really care all that much, she was smiling.  
So he said: “cool.” That seemed safe, and also made him look lame. Really, cool?  
“Who are you most excited to see?” He didn’t think they were talking about the same concert, if they were than how could she not have recognized him by now? Unless she was more of a one-band kind of girl, in which case he would have to hold himself back from pouting.  
“Red Bandit.” Oh no, oh no why had he said that? He didn’t want her to like him because he was famous. He also didn’t want her to be a saesang. But maybe she didn’t know of them?  
“Hmm, I don’t know much about them, but my friend keeps encouraging me to give rap a try, so maybe I’ll pay extra special attention to their performance and see if I like them.”  
Or me. Stupid brain, shut up- he was not going to tell the girl-with-no-name-as-of-yet that he was the main rapper and leader of Red Bandit. No. Bad idea.  
Buuuuuut- “You should definitely pay attention to Dongwoo, he kills it onstage.”  
An eyebrow of hers flicked up, hiding behind curly blonde bangs and she slowly, deliberately removed the candy from her mouth and smacked her lips once, twice and then said: “Is that so?” Before pulling out her phone and humming. “You said his name was Dongwoo?”  
His eyes widened and he wanted to smack himself. Stupid. Of course she was going to look up whomever he, the actual Park Dongwoo, suggested because she didn’t know who any of them were and he should’ve kept it that wayBLARRRRGGH.  
“Uh, but West is just as good too. Who did you say you were looking forward to seeing?”  
She looked up at him, lollipop in one hand and phone in the other, furrowed her brow and pointed the red confection accusingly at his obviously panicked face. “I didn’t.”  
“Well, I want to know so I can look out for your favorite.” He pulled out his phone resolutely.  
“They’re rookies, you probably wouldn’t know them. But I like the BubbleGum Gang.”  
She was right, he didn’t, but he’d definitely heard of them- they were all West would talk squeal about. He’d never seen them before though-maybe backstage he’d get his chance.  
“I’ll definitely pay close attention to them.” He smiled back at her small smile, having successfully distracted her, or so he thought.  
“So how do you spell Dongwoo?”  
“What? Oh…uh, I don’t know.”  
“Ah, that’s okay, you said the group’s called Red Bandit right? They probably have a profile.” She seemed determined, he could tell because she’d stuck the lollipop right back in her mouth and was twirling it in between her lips furiously as she tapped her screen.  
He quickly cried out to his brain to help him dammit without seeming suspicious, because he definitely didn’t want to come off as the vain, conceited asshole he would prove to be once she looked them up and saw his picture in the mix.  
But the higher powers had mercy.  
“Boo, no cell phone reception.” She puffed out her cheeks really cutely before sucking them back in, lollipop resting innocently back in the center of her lips again.  
“That’s too bad.” He shrugged and just as he was about to ask her name a ding threw him off and reminded him that no, time did not last forever, and they were in an elevator.  
“Oh, well I hope to see you around later. Have fun at the concert!” The girl who still had no name called and threw him a backwards wave, lollipop twisting in her mouth just like his emotions.


	2. A Chant-able Name

Backstage meant business.   
Backstage meant getting ready to give the performance of his life.   
Backstage did not mean thinking about a no named girl with a red treat in her mouth that he’d met on the elevator.   
“Hyung, hyung, HYUUUUUUUU-“  
“Yah you brat, shut up!” He blinked from his stupor to find West pouting at Minhyuk whilst rubbing his poor, already so abused head. So young, so impressionable, why did they hurt him so?   
“Dongwoo-hyung, you spaced out and let Minhyuk-hyung hit me!” Yah! This brat, blaming him for being distracted by the gorgeous unnamed elevator girl!   
“What do you want?” He grumbled, locking West into a headlock that had the giant groaning and flailing about.   
“You’ve been spacey since we left the hotel, I just wanted to know what was wrong with you!” Awww, this kid.   
“Don’t worry about me kid, I’m fine.” But no, he was not. All he could think about was buying as many lollipops as possible as an offering to that blonde haired, caramel skinned goddess and ohmygod what was wrong with him? He didn’t even know her name. All he knew was that she could speak properly, liked sucking on lollipops like she probably sucked on men’s souls and that she liked the Bubble Gum Gang.   
Oh yeah-  
“Actually, you really like that new rookie girl group, the Bubble Gum Gang, right?” West, who had wandered off grumbling at his hyung’s insistence that he was okay was back in his face in a flash speaking a mile a minute about how amazing they were.  
“They’re opening the show hyung! I’m so excited to meet them! You’ll see, they’re pretty and talented and three of their four members rap really well!” West was excitedly tapping on his phone to show his hyung, who had never really expressed interest in West’s obsessions with girl groups before, so this was a treat.   
“Mhhhmmmm.” He indulged the maknae for selfish reasons, but he still smiled at how cute the younger’s crush on the group was.   
“Here, here, see aren’t they beautiful?” West sighed dreamily, hearts for eyes as he turned to phone to his elder.   
He made another noncommittal noise as he looked over the group and had to admit they were pretty cute in their bad school girl outfits, as well as eclectic. They were the most diverse K-pop group he’d ever seen, a Hispanic girl, A Korean girl, a half white-half Korean girl and the one with the tanned skin looked especially-WAIT!  
“West,” the phone was so close to his eyes that he knew his vision would be filled with nothing but that laughing smile that was missing a lollipop.   
“Uhhh, hyung?”  
“Who is the girl with blonde hair and tan skin?”   
“Huh? Oh that’s their oldest, Alisana Marquez. She’s their main and only vocalist.” West explained, looking at his strange hyung, well, strangely as he tried to pry his cellphone from Dongwoo’s intense gaze.  
“Alisana Marquez.” He liked it, the name rolled off his tongue nicely and he’d gladly chant it over and over, he thought without shame because it was totally acceptable to think those thoughts now that he knew her name and that she could speak properly and liked lollipops and was just as conceited as him for saying her band was her favorite.   
“Park Dongwoo.”   
He almost got a crick in his neck from whipping it around to face her so fast, he also contained a smile because he was not excited to see her. Nor was he eager. They had just met, not even been formally introduced.   
This time her face was set in a smirk as her mouth was put to work instead on what he could only assume their band was named after: bubblegum. She snapped her gum cutely with a wink before sauntering closer to the pair, clad in a bubblegum pink and black school girl skirt, knee highs peeking from combat boots and a white halter top that read: ‘Wanna Play?’ In rainbow English letters. She grinned at them after coming to a complete stop, black fingerless gloved hands in the pockets of an equally pink blazer that complimented her skin nicely.   
“Annyounghaseyo.” She bowed properly but still with a smirk on her face and mischief in her eyes.   
West let out a nervous “annyounghaseyo” while Dongwoo continued to stare.   
“Yah, Park Dongwoo-sunbae-nim, the least you could do is properly introduce yourself after failing to in the elevator earlier.” Her eyes twinkled, he wondered if she was going to reveal in front of West how he’d shamelessly promoted Red Bandit in the elevator and never even owned up to his own name.   
“Annyounghaseyo.”   
“So, you two are the rappers of the Red Bandit that I’ve been hearing so much about?”   
“Ah, so you’ve heard about us?” West was excited but quiet and Dongwoo hadn’t figured out yet what he wanted to do besides possibly stealing the gum out of Alisana’s mouth the enjoyable way.   
“Of course.” Was that a purr, he looked to West for confirmation, but the boy was useless in deciphering the moods and intentions of others, so he put his gaze back on her- a much better place to be in his opinion.   
“I’ve heard your raps are particularly good, West-sunbae-nim.” She was complimenting West but her eyes were drilled into Dongwoo and all he wanted to do was grab her chin and insinuate she use her mouth for more exquisite talents.   
Good God what was wrong with him? How depraved was he becoming?  
“Though some can’t decide if Dongwoo-sunbae-nim is as equally talented.” Was that a double entendre? Was she saying Dongwoo paled in comparison to the genius and deriding him about their conversation earlier? He barely knew her and she was driving him insane on too many levels.  
She shrugged noncommittally: “Ah well, I’ll just have to see for myself. I’ll look forward to your raps.” And then with a snap of her gum and a twirl of her skirts she was throwing another backwards wave to him as calls of “unnie!” rang out through backstage.   
“Yeppu.” West sighed and Dongwoo couldn’t agree more.   
~*~  
They were good. Like really good. Like the entire audience was on their feet roaring with applause and shaking the whole venue good.   
Alisana was the best. He was probably biased but her voice sounded like the singing of a thousand choirs of angels all at once even though that was impossible for one person, but he didn’t care because damn, they would make it, they had to, because he really couldn’t get enough of her mouth now.   
He managed to stop thinking about it long enough to make his own spit sick verses to a hyped crowd and when they were done and backstage again he was pleased to hear a whistle from the voice that was sticking with him.  
Alisana was re-touched up with only a slight sheen giving away her recent activities, of performing brain, not anything to do with him unfortunately. And of course she had something in her mouth, regrettably nothing attached to him, just a stick of pockey.   
“That was impressive, no wonder you bragged on yourself and your group excessively.”   
“Excessively?” He scoffed, as he only wanted to argue with her more. “You also mentioned your group with no shame as well.”   
She showed off her teeth in a predatory grin and snapped a piece of the chocolate covered stick with purpose before thoughtfully chewing. No he did not notice all of this with a watchful eye. Shut up brain.   
“Touché.” She waved around the pockey before pointing it with another crooked grin, “buuuut, I think you should’ve said that West was your favorite. He raps much faster than you.” She stuck the pockey in the corner of her mouth as if she was just waiting for him to get offended.   
He wouldn’t give her the satisfaction and just snorted. “That kid is impressive.” He gave a big smile at her wrinkled nose and eyes that screamed for him to give her the reaction she wanted.   
“Unnie!” A voice, not as sweet and not as cute, interrupted whatever she was going to say to pounce on her back.   
“Yah, Sole, don’t you know I’m old and you could break your unnie’s back?” She complained, but otherwise sucked thoughtfully on the pockey and shouldered the younger girl into a more comfortable position.   
“Annyounghaseyo!” The girl, Sole, cheered, ignoring her unnie in favor of greeting the new face with no shame.  
“Soledad Pereira-imnida.” She bowed while still on Alisana’s back, forcing her elder to follow with a groan.   
He couldn’t help but let out a bark of laughter and the biggest smile. Alisana morphed from a lascivious, purring dominatrix to a complaining old spinster in the span of moments. It made her interesting and him less crazy while simultaneously making her immensely more attractive. Sigh, so unfair.   
“Annyounghaseyo, Park Dongwoo-imnida.” He greeted back after recovering from his laughter.  
“Oi, don’t give this naughty girl any respect! She jumps on her elders and is noisy.” For this Alisana was punished when Soledad pinched her cheeks and cooed.   
“So, you’re the man from the elevator unnie wouldn’t shut up about.”   
The next moment Soledad was flailing limbs and shrieking while Alisana was red and furrowed brows as her puffed out cheeks worked her pockey just like that lollipop, only this time agitatedly embarrassed.   
Dongwoo felt glad that this round he’d gotten the last laugh, literally.   
~**~  
He wasn’t looking for her. He was however glaring at West for his know-it-all grin insinuating he was looking for her. Hush your eyes silly maknae for you know nothing.   
It wasn’t West that ended up calling him out on his tiny head movements and naturally darting eyes though, it was Bae Kwangsu.   
“Hyung, what are you looking for?” Damn nosy children, he was starting to sound like Alisana, the one he was not looking for.   
“Nothing.” Right, because he had just spotted her gnawing cutely on a Twizzler as she exited the convenience store not too far from their hotel. He remembered when they weren’t famous enough to be hassled while going to the convenience store fondly. He also remembered that it didn’t last as long as he would’ve liked and it surely wouldn’t for the BubbleGum Gang either if the passing stares they were getting as they crossed the street was any indication.   
The girl with her wasn’t Soledad but the half white, half Korean girl who Dongwoo might’ve found attractive in a world where Alisana didn’t exist.   
He was poked in the cheek. West might die tonight. “You’re staring.” Then again he was so useful even if he was a punk.   
They were waiting for an elevator behind a pack of other people that just happened to be in view of the windows. Youngjae, Minhyuk and Crim had managed to somehow sneak by all the Paparazzi and make it upstairs before them, though Dongwoo had a feeling they took the stairs. Kwangsu, West and Dongwoo were perhaps the laziest of the group, but he was suddenly fine with the annoyance of having to wait.   
Reporters were trying to engage the two girls but they remained unphased and blew past them with cordial smiles and the waving of hands. Alisana’s brow had smoothed, but she was still unconsciously chewing the Twizzler at the edge of her mouth as she moved through the crowd seamlessly.   
They were heading right towards them, oh dear lord what was he to say? He could already feel West giggling like a twit behind one hand and tried not to let his eyebrow twitch in response.   
Okay Dongwoo, your eyes are only for the elevator doors that will bring you sweet freedom to the hotel room where you can ignore your group in favor of screaming your frustrations into your pillow. Yes, he was invisible, if he didn’t look at her she wouldn’t notice him. Right, that would totally-  
“Well, well, well. We have got to stop running into each other like this Dongwoo-sunbae-nim.” Don’t turn. But if he didn’t that would be rude, so he did, fighting the smile that wanted to stretch across his face.   
The two had situated themselves right behind the three Red Bandit members. Alisana was laugh smiling, her eyes twinkling as she grasped her Twizzler with one hand.   
“You must be following me.” He had no idea where that came from, but he enjoyed the grin he got in return so he wouldn’t take it back. She opened her mouth and took the Twizzler from her lips to reply but a short “ehem” reminded the two that they weren’t alone.   
“Oh, oopsie.” Alisana scratched her cheek and looked apologetically at the stoic girl next to her. “This is Lilith Oh, our main dancer. Lily, this is Park Dongwoo, and West aaaaand-“ She stopped her rant to look expectantly at Kwangsu. “Bae Kwangsu.” He held out his hand and the two girls went for a round of shaking, even Alisana with West and Dongwoo, though Dongwoo could’ve sworn she held his hand for a second too long.   
“It’s nice to meet you.” West and Kwangsu mumbled a “likewise”, the cute shy people, but Lily wasn’t focused on them she was too busy looking back and forth between Alisana and Dongwoo like she was trying to solve a puzzle. Alisana went back to gnawing on her Twizzler and making inane chit-chat with a very shy Kwangsu and West.   
When there was a lull, Lily piped up: “I understand why your oral fixation is back so suddenly.”   
Alisana froze for all of point two seconds while the three Red Bandit members looked at Lily strangely, then she laughed and bit off a large section of Twizzler to work her jaw with. Dongwoo realized that this must be what she did when she was embarrassed.   
She swallowed, “I’m just nervous about tour, I told you that already.” She wagged her candy at Lily before sticking it back in the corner of her lip, calm as ever. “Stop cross-analyzing everything.” He didn’t even know Alisana or Lily that well, but he could already tell that she was lying and by the look on Lily’s face she could too.   
“Whatever.” Lily shrugged but grinned when the elevator dinged and opened to them finally. “So West-sunbae-nim.”   
Dongwoo and Alisana both laughed silently as West tried to not to make a fool out of himself on the elevator ride up as Lily kept asking relentless questions.


	3. Verbal Cues

He couldn’t sleep. Not for lack of trying, but with all the excitement of the concert and the schedules he couldn’t make his brain shut off.   
But who was he kidding, that wasn’t the reason, it had everything to do with a leader of a K-pop girl group and her mysterious oral fixation. He had wanted to go to sleep, like really wanted, but her teasing, purring voice coupled with the image of her sucking lewdly on a lollipop kept him up all night until he finally just grabbed a shirt, his keycard and his phone and decided the night air could be more beautiful than everything he knew about her.   
The hotel had an accessible rooftop that was mercifully empty of all but one other occupant with their back to him. He had wanted to be alone, but he wasn’t going to get any more than this so he quietly sat and closed his eyes and tried to let the sounds of the wind drive out what he thought her voice would sound like if he had access to it all the time.   
It was hard to do that when the other person on the edge of the roof was humming. They were good at humming though so he couldn’t be too irritated. They could carry a tune, that much was obvious.   
“I don’t…sure would like to.” Oh no, that voice, so familiar. He could make a break for it, but her honeyed English words kept him rooted to the spot.   
“All I’ve received is a smile in the spotlight. I want to keep it selfishly. You can put on a lie for thousands just, give all your truths to only me.”   
He’d unconsciously moved closer and given himself away. She stopped, he cursed, knowing there was no way to hide himself any longer.   
She turned, a shadow in the moon and bore eyes into him. “Dongwoo.” How could she see in the dark so well? He vaguely remembered that cats could also see that well in the dark. Maybe she was a cat? A kitten? A sex-no no stop.   
“Alisana.” Be cool, don’t let your voice crack, it’ll be fine.   
“To what do I owe the pleasure?” She was back to teasing, slowly picking herself up from the ledge she’d been lounging on beforehand.   
“Uhhh, couldn’t sleep?” No, that’s not a question. “I couldn’t sleep.”   
She hummed in acknowledgement but didn’t slow her languid pace to his form. Dongwoo had to hold himself in check from backing up. He was not intimidated by her even though she really did look like she belonged in his sheets and not on a rooftop singing about possessive love.   
“You don’t sound too sure, maybe you should reevaluate your reasons?” He found that the longer she spoke the less he could understand her English. It wasn’t fair anyway, she could speak fluent Korean, he’d heard her sing on stage, but the closer she got the more he realized that it was less about her smooth vocabulary and more about the way her lips moved and how foreign they looked absent of any object between them.   
He could change that. He wanted to change that.  
“Dongwoo.” Stop breathing his name. He shouldn’t change that, but there’s barely any space between them. Make a barrier, refuse to look her in the eyes when answering.   
“I just couldn’t sleep.” He managed after a step away and tried to give a big smile, scratching his bicep awkwardly.   
She seemed disappointed if her little frown was any indication but a small grin and a tilt of the head was back so quickly he couldn’t be sure. “Well, I won’t bother you. I hope you can relax soon.” Then she gave him a genuine smile and timidly reached out to pat his shoulder before quickly retreating the hand and seemingly making her way to the doorway.  
“You don’t have to leave.” He heard himself say, stupidly. Worst idea ever Dongwoo, how are you going to maintain self-control if she remains on the rooftop with you? He’s clearly a masochist.   
“Are you sure that’s okay?” She didn’t sound teasing, actually she sounded genuine, but he couldn’t help but take it that way.   
“You were in the middle of something, if anything I should leave-“   
“The rooftop is big enough for the both of us.” Except right after she said so she sat so close to him that their knees were almost touching. It was awkward for maybe a minute until she started asking him the kinds of questions people had never thought to ask before.   
~*~  
“You don’t have anything in your mouth.” He’d blurted out after they laughed about the shyness of their maknaes. He had no idea where it came from. Maybe it was because she’d been nibbling her lip occasionally while listening to him talk, or moistening it with the tip of her tongue as she talked herself.   
“I don’t always have something in my mouth, Dongwoo-oppa.” She’d snorted and he didn’t mind because she’d called him oppa, something he didn’t know he’d like hearing until she’d starting saying it.   
“Every time I’ve met you you have.” He clarified.   
She shrugged and part of her loose curl fell over her shoulder. “You heard what Lily said right? I have nerves during promotions, so I toy with things in my mouth.” She harrumphed and pouted though, glaring down at the ground. “But my manager-nim says I have to stop using candies and sugary treats for my tick or else I’ll get fat.” She then rolled her eyes with a grin.   
“But you had Twizzlers when you were coming back to the hotel.” He didn’t need to say anymore, her blush spoke volumes anyway.   
“I-that’s-“  
“Also, Lily-shi acted as if that wasn’t the reason for your oral tick.” He watched amused as she took her lip back into her mouth and began gnawing on it while avoiding his gaze.   
“You don’t have to tell me-“ He started but she released her lip and finally settled her glare on him, her arms crossed defensively.   
“My oral fixation does have to do with nerves.” She defended hotly, but her cheeks were just as hot and she stuttered out the next sentence. “It’s-it’s just not always about my j-job. P-people sometimes…” She shot him a meaningful look.   
“You get nervous around people.” Suddenly the shifting gaze of Lily slammed into the forefront of his mind “I understand why your oral fixation is back so suddenly.”  
“Around men.” He finished. Around me, but he didn’t want her to stomp off, angry at his presumptuousness.   
“Only gorgeous ones.” She disagreed quietly, lower lip swelling as she stared straight at him. He’d treat that lip better, he thought.   
“Your lips make me lose my train of thought.” He admitted, because she had sort of admitted something to him too. It was only fair, right? He didn’t want her to feel like she was the only one opening up in this little impromptu session.   
He must’ve said something right because then she was where she belonged, melded to him, lips on lips, hands in hair, chest pressed to chest like she didn’t want to breathe unless they could share the same air in sync. And yes, that’s how he wanted it to, caging and coaxing her thighs around his waist as he tried to devour her before they ran out of time.   
~**~  
They didn’t verbally say goodbye. They said goodbye with softer lip meetings, hands meeting skin under clothing until pelvises started to unintentionally grind and then they really had to separate. Dongwoo didn’t think he’d never see her again, but he also didn’t think she’d be around as often as she eventually would be.


	4. Oral Fixation Overload

The next time was on Show! Music Core. The “Eve” concept was different than their normal style, more big band-ish but still the quality of writing Dongwoo strove to produce with the others on every record. BubbleGum Gang was debuting with a hardcore girl sound that was somehow softened by Alisana’s good-girl melodies. The song was appropriately named “Conundrum” and Dongwoo couldn’t get enough of it.   
~*~  
“Stop it!”   
Dongwoo furrowed his eyebrow, but upon looking around to the other members, he realized he was the only one who had heard the outburst. Everyone else was either getting their makeup finished or playing around with one another.   
He was too curious when the voice went on to say, “here, use this instead. Honestly, we must get you to break this habit someday.”   
“I’ll be back.” He called to the others who only let out murmurs of “okay” and “don’t be out too long hyung”.   
He followed to where he thought the voices were to eventually come upon a sighing older man looking sternly at the furrowed brow of one Alisana Marquez who was softly nibbling a straw with regret painted on her face.   
“We’ll have to redo your lipstick now.” She frowned harder and Dongwoo unconsciously mirrored the expression. Why was he being so hard on her? It was just lipstick, it didn’t take that long to reapply.   
“Sorry.” She avoided his gaze. “I thought I had it under control, I didn’t need to gnaw the last couple of performances. But...I just, um-“   
“Save it. Luckily the press thinks it’s cute,” he and the press were in agreement on something then, for once. However her manager was on the opposing side it seemed as he narrowed his eyes at the straw already chewed at one end. “But we’re going to seriously work on this.” With a quick reminder that they were on in 30 minutes he walked briskly from their hidden corner in the waiting room.   
Dongwoo wasn’t a creeper, most certainly not, but he did stay there watching Alisana for a little while longer as she sighed several times, paced and gnawed harder before throwing the straw out of her mouth with a small cry.   
“Hey.” The word and his body flew out into the open without his brain’s entire consent. He thought Alisana looked too cute blinking owlishly at him.   
“Oh, Dongwoo-oppa.” Her voice was soft before her two front teeth unconsciously started gnawing on her plump bottom lip.   
“You’re going to get lipstick on your teeth.” He tried to say it gentler than the manager, but his actions were apparently preceding him as his thumb stroked her chin, coaxing her bottom lip from her teeth out of pure shock.   
“W-what are you doing here?” She avoided his eyes and he lamented that she had makeup on. How was he to enjoy the effects his presence had on her when he couldn’t even see her blush?  
“Heard yelling, got curious.” His thumb was a traitor with a mind of its own apparently as it stroked the swell of her lower lip.   
“Y-you heard that?” When he simply smiled and didn’t answer she whined and hit his chest lightly. “Eavesdropper! That conversation was really embarrassing, besides-“she sucked in a soft gasp, pulling her lip slightly from his grasp, but his fingers were strict with her face, so before she could even think of selfishly hogging her lips all to herself, he smoothed his thumb over the bottom lip and mindlessly traced it.   
“You were saying?” Even though he normally wouldn’t be this bold with a woman he’d only met four times now, he wasn’t regretting the lack of sass and highly enjoying the flustered Alisana.   
“I-I,” she huffed, “wanted to have better control over it when I saw you again, I just didn’t think it’d be this soon.” She took one step out of his hold, disconnecting his fingers from her lips; he had to hold back a pout. The call of “20 minutes Ali-ah” had him crossing his arms over his chest though. Stupid, stupid. He definitely didn’t want this to be over before it started because he couldn’t control his limbs.   
“You just need something to occupy your mouth.” Okay, he totally did not mean for that to sound like a come-on, honest, he was merely suggesting that she have someone to talk with before her performances, or maybe another mouth to occupy hers wouldn’t be so bad either—away from the prying eyes of everyone of course. There seemed to be a really useful looking broom closet in the corner he wouldn’t mind testing this theory out in.  
She snorted and hit him lightly again, “Yah, Oppa, you better watch your own mouth and quit worrying about mine before it gets you into trouble.”  
As long as Alisana was the “trouble” he didn’t think he’d mind.   
“No, that’s not what I meant.” He balled his hands to fists before de-flexing. He would’ve ran a hand through his hair but it was perfectly coiffed and their stylists would kill him if he messed up his ‘do before show time. Seems they both hand reflexes they had to fight.   
“I’m a little disappointed then.” Pff, and she was talking about his mouth when her own was pulled into a smirk that screamed mockery.   
“I meant,” because he would not indulge in the tingling nerve endings that encouraged him to banter with her until they ended up doing exactly what they both knew they shouldn’t, “you should talk to someone before your performances if you’re that nervous. You’re not biting your lip now.”   
She nodded, “I’m too busy staring at yours.” She admitted and then gave a softer grin, “Your voice makes me lose my train of thought.” She parroted back to him and suddenly his lip was in his mouth as he avoided pulling her into the nearest dark space to completely derail everything about her.   
“Hyung~!” He strayed his eyes to a too widely grinning Minhyuk, towing along a nervous looking Kwangsu.   
“10 minutes Ali-ah!” The coordinator lingered her eyes on Alisana and Dongwoo’s close proximity as well as the shit eating grin of Minhyuk before deciding that it wasn’t her job to pester idols about anything other than getting onstage and leaving.   
Alisana skipped her sight from the delicious form of an embarrassed Dongwoo to a still scheming Minhyuk and quickly concluded that she should get on this man’s good side.   
“Annyounghaseyo Minhyuk-sunbae nim.” She gave a slight bow.   
“Elis-“  
“Alisana.” Dongwoo corrected automatically, but quickly coughed and avoided Minhyuk’s annoying know-it-all stare. He thought that Minhyuk and Lily might get along really well and needed to avoid meeting each other at all costs.   
“Alisana, so nice to meet Dongwoo-hyung’s future girlfriend.”   
He was suddenly one step closer to Kim Minhyuk, his fingers itching to throw the nearest breakable thing at his head when suddenly there was no Minhyuk any longer, just a comic animated afterimage next to a now slightly amused Kwangsu.   
“We go on soon hyung.” He reminded the elder, not quite so annoyingly.   
“Ah..”   
“Well,” Alisana snickered, “this has been fun. Good luck on your performance.” By then he’d completely turned back to Alisana, ignoring Kwangsu in favor of staring at her bright smile.   
“To you as well.” He managed to say even though her last comment to him was still spinning around in his head.   
“And thank you for the advice.” She finished and tapped his chin twice with her pointer finger, the odd child, before giving Kwangsu a polite goodbye and skipping off.  
~**~  
He was both glad and extremely frustrated there were televisions streaming the performance live backstage. They went on ten minutes after BubbleGum Gang and so had nothing to do while they waited except to watch and possibly psych themselves out about how well other groups did before them.   
Dongwoo wasn’t worried about BubbleGum Gang outperforming them, oh no, he was mostly focusing on maintaining innocent thoughts in these too tight dress pants while Alisana Marquez suggestively touched her own body. She should be ashamed really, that entire audience likely wished to be those lucky hands. But not Dongwoo, no, he was peachy keen, his palms weren’t itching to run the same path down her sundress, or under. She was frankly being unfair when she titled her head back and bit her lip, eyes half hooded as she clutched her arm across her body onto her bare shoulder and the other to a woefully clothed hip. Dongwoo did not find that expression sexy at all, it was unseemly is what it was- how could she simply show such a look to everyone? And no, that was not a jealousy fueled thought. This could only get worse if she- aaaaaand there it was, a tiny hip thrust that led to a roll and just shut your eyes Dongwoo. Shhhhh, Alisana Marquez does not exist, you did not just see that- lalalalalala.   
“Hyung?’  
Oh shit, uhhhh, okay- ahjuhmas without teeth, bleeding puppies, screaming saseangs- oh thank god, okay.   
“Yeah?” Play it cool, you were not just affected by a few sexy dance moves like a pre-teen watching porn for the first time. You are a man dammit.   
“Did you just pop a boner watching the BubbleGum Gang?”   
Don’t answer that. Or strangle Kim Minhyuk.   
But the picture was so tempting- that smirking face turning the loveliest shade of blue as Dongwoo ever so slowly made him regret his words…  
“Uuuuh, hyung?”   
“Minhyuk.” Dongwoo said quietly and that was all it took to send Minhyuk power walking to the other side of the waiting room to Kwangsu who gave him no sympathy as he proceeded to rant about Dongwoo’s death gaze penetrating his skin.   
By the time he looked back to the screen BubbleGum Gang had exited and the next girl group had started. Thank god.   
~***~  
Dongwoo prides himself on remembering every moment on stage. Taking in every cheer of the crowd, swelling with satisfaction as they pour their love through homemade signs, fan merchandise and screams. But all of it seems a blur in comparison to Alisana Marquez and wondering if she made the same sinful face she dared direct to a crowd of people as she did in private, while being given a different kind of satisfaction, preferably over and over again…  
“That was awesome!” He snapped his eyes out of daydreams at a familiar voice- Soledad, hair mussed and grinning largely at the six as they waited in the larger common area to hear the rest of the performances and, subsequently, who won.   
“Thank you, um-“ Youngjae smoothly intercepted before realizing he had no idea who this was.   
“Oh right, Soledad Pereira-imnida, it’s nice to meet you Red Bandit-sunbae nim.” And she bowed formally before them with a large grin still plastered on her face.   
“Soledad, with uh, Bubblegum?” He was surprised Youngjae had paid attention to something other than his reflection during their performance, not that Youngjae was conceited…  
“Right.” She noticed Dongwoo and Dongwoo’s slightly shifting eyes to the far right and grinned wider- he wasn’t sure how it was possible- and waved. “Annyounghaseyo Dongwoo-sunbae.”   
He gave her one right back, “Soledad-shii, ah where-“   
“Oh, ‘Sana’s having a chat with manager-oppa right now, sorry~” The little wink she gave told him that she was just as much a troublemaker as Alisana described.   
“Y-yah,” he sputtered, especially when everyone in his group turned to give him a knowing look. “I meant where is the rest of your group?” He defended hotly, glaring right back at a grinning Minhyuk.   
“Oooooh.” Her words didn’t match her deadpan, but she relayed the information anyway.   
“Lily ran off to talk to NiX-sunbae nim, and maknae Hyeri is hiding in a corner somewhere writing raps most likely. ‘Sana, like I said, is in a meeting with manager-oppa somewhere over there.” She motioned her hand lazily behind them to a darker hallway but he didn’t miss the implication of her words. What was he, her prince? Geez, what was Soledad thinking by suggesting that he find her or whatever in a dark hallway- that was risky.   
There was too many people around to do what he wanted with her anyway.  
He pointedly rolled his eyes at all of them. Mind your own damn business group that is basically his family, thank you. And stays to listen to Soledad regale them with how they all got along the first day the group lived together. It is a tale filled with plenty of blackmail material surely, but Dongwoo can only half focus on it, sadly.   
“By the end of the day Lily was painted entirely green, we learned that Hyeri had an allergy to shellfish that she was too polite to speak up about and Alisana became the tyrant we all know her to be as she chased me around with a plastic Spork and swore revenge.”   
“And I would’ve gotten away with it to if it weren’t for you meddling kids.”   
Whoa, she was magic or Dongwoo was really out of it, for Alisana just appeared out of thin air next to Soledad, clapping a hand on her shoulder that seemed playfully threatening.   
“I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting two out of the six of you, Alisana Marquez, gentle leader of the Bubblegum Gang, and you are?” She held out a hand charmingly to Youngjae and Crim.   
“Kim Youngjae.” He introduced over a snort, followed by a soft “Crim.” Despite how annoying his group sometimes was they could be cute and charming when they wanted to be.   
“It’s nice to finally meet you,” she titled slightly to smile at the rest of the group, “and it’s nice to see the rest again.”  
“Hiya.” Minhyuk greeted loudly, the imp, while Kwangsu waved casually and West still a bit shyly. Dongwoo simply nodded his head at her and they may have made eye contact for a little too long. It wasn’t caught on camera, who is to say?  
She broke the staring contest of wills, her lips pursed together when Youngjae pouted and asked when the rest had met her.   
“Oh, I met Minhyuk-sunbae in the waiting room earlier today, and then Kwangsu-sunbae on an elevator ride at the last concert we were participating in together, and then West-sunbae earlier backstage that same day and then Dongwoo-oppa on the elevator that morning.”   
West, Minhyuk and Soledad simultaneously let out an echo of “oppa?” and Dongwoo knew he was screwed.   
“Oh, um-“ The only redeeming factor was the bright blush that started to fill her face and the sudden gnawing of her lip and glob wouldn’t he love to replace her teeth with his own.   
“We run into each other a lot.” He explained, mostly because he wanted Minhyuk to stop looking at her with so much interest which would only be accomplished if she stopped blushing, even though he internally pouted at not getting to enjoy it longer.   
At the incredulous looks the rest were giving him, he changed the subject.   
“You guys did great onstage, by the way.” He thought it worked when Soledad dropped her smirk to instead beam at him again. Alisana also gave a bright smile in response as they both chimed “thank you”.   
“I’m sure you don’t need to be told how well you did.” Alisana ribbed in reciprocation but with a smile that screamed sincerity that made Dongwoo want to kiss her in an entirely non-sexual way that gave him more pause than his normal feelings.   
“Oh, but tell us anyway.” Youngjae teased right back and this launched the two into an exchanging of criticisms and compliments that Minhyuk eventually got dragged into and Soledad eagerly would interrupt with a burst of passion she could no longer contain. Even West, Kwangsu and Crim piped in a few of their thoughts and it made Dongwoo smile at how well they were all getting along.   
At some point Alisana started chewing bubble gum, and he had to bite his own lips to keep from grinning when she chewed harder every time they caught eyes. She was blowing bubbles that made her cheeks puff cutely and her lips pucker in a way that shouldn’t be sensual but was, because Alisana couldn’t do anything without Dongwoo somehow dragging it down to the gutter.   
“You know, ‘Sana, you overkilled it with that expression.” Her only response was to roll her eyes at Soledad and continue to blow a giant bubble on a dare from Minhyuk who was watching in childlike fascination as it started to grow as large as her head.   
“I’m wondering who you were trying to impress, or rather coerce into your hotel bed for the night.” Dongwoo realized then that Lily was the tame one of the group as Soledad looked pointedly at Dongwoo as she said this, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Alisana and caused said girl to falter in her concentrated blowing and the already taut bubble, nearly as big as her head, popped dramatically with a loud snap that sent it flying into her face where it proceeded to stay.   
Silence reigned for about ten seconds before Soledad and Minhyuk broke out into a peal of laughter so strong they were nearly sent to the floor. Youngjae was stifling giggles as Alisana let out a pitiful whine and started trying to pick bubblegum from dangerous places, like her eyes.   
“Oh my gosh- Alisana-ah, be careful.” Seeing as she wasn’t having much success and those laughing: Minhyuk, Soledad and Kwangsu and those flailing: Youngjae, Crim and West, weren’t much help, Dongwoo quickly grabbed Alisana’s wrist and hauled her to the private waiting room corridors.   
By the time Dongwoo managed to get her into their dressing room she’d picked off most of the gum on the lower half of her face. All that was left was the comical pink blob of gum clinging to the entire bridge of her nose, her cupid’s bow, the apples of her cheeks and half of her eyes which had to remain closed lest she get the sticky gum in more delicate places.  
“Hold on.” He held back a chuckle as she let out strange high pitched grunts, her nails restlessly picking at her cheeks, he finally found their makeup remover wipes with a triumphant grunt of his own and moved to assist her.   
“Wait, let me-“ He rolled her eyes as she still scrubbed at her face and batted her hands away gently. With one hand holding a wipe the other picked up her chin and angled it as he stroked the cloth across her face, gum coming off fairly easily with his firm hand.   
He worked meticulously and was so concentrated that he didn’t notice the time, or how his tongue lolled out a little in concentration, or how close their faces were as he brushed the cloth across her eyelashes. He marveled in the way they fluttered, not understanding that Alisana was twitching in response to his hot breaths bathing her cheek.   
When he was all done he simply gave her a “there” and she opened her eyes millimeter by millimeter until she deemed he really had done an ace job.   
Dongwoo was smiling in satisfaction, but Alisana really couldn’t see it because, unlike her male counterpart, she was too busy being hyperaware that they were nearly centimeters apart. Dongwoo was, meanwhile, noticing her eyes were probably what inspired the name “dark chocolate”, but they also had some lighter tones around the edges, and when her eyes shifted occasionally they almost looked pure black.   
“Dongwoo...oppa.” She meant to say it sharper to catch his attention, but she underestimated the affect he had on her- too late, as her voice sounded too breathy to claim as a reprimand. She sounded more like she would have rather her licked the bubblegum off her face, specifically near her lips.   
He brought his hand up again to tilt her chin this way and that, feigning examination when all he wanted to do was slide it to her nape and crush her into a kiss. If he noticed how close they’d gotten during his cleaning session he didn’t give any hint.   
He titled her head to the left, his smaller brain making decisions quicker than his much more useful brain as he murmured, “I missed a spot,” as the only warning before slanting his lips over hers.   
Her breath hitched, hands previously lying by her sides coming to clutch at his suit jacket as he licked at her closed lips. She seemed to still have rational thoughts about her when she denied him access, which wasn’t fair. If they were going to play this game he wanted them to be on an even playing field, so he convinced himself that it wasn’t cheating when he lightly ran a palm through her hair and used the opposite to encourage her to arch her back making her let out a sharp little gasp that had their tongues tangling in no time and tension melting from their shoulders.   
Whimpers flowed like water to be swallowed by his, quite parched he could argue, mouth as he trailed his palm to her neck and grabbed her nape with the same gentle firmness to guide her in his desired direction. He would never admit to the groan that tore from his throat when she traced her tongue against his in retaliation. When he felt a smirk against his mouth he decided to make good on his earlier thoughts and bit the bottom lip of the expression as punishment. It was his turn to smirk at her answering pants and she hissed softly with slit eyes.   
“Oppa.” It was soft, breathless, and if she was trying to get him to kiss her more it was working. And with the way she was looking at him it seemed like she was also trying to get him to repeat the night on the rooftop, something he was more than willing to oblige.   
But when he moved forward to do just that, andmaybemore, she shot a hand out to catch his shoulder, jarring him backwards. He blinked, why weren’t they trying to eat each other’s faces off at this very moment?   
“Saaaaaaannnnaaaaa~” And in burst Soledad with a wicked grin, Kims Minhyuk and Youngjae not far behind her. By the time Soledad had locked eyes onto the two’s forms Alisana had slipped her hand off of Dongwoo’s shoulder and crafted the perfect “really?” look onto her face, complete with a raised eyebrow, resting bitch face and the challenging posture of a hand on one hip.   
Soledad’s face immediately fell at this discovery. “Whaaaat? I was so sure I was going to catch you two in the act!” She cried, stomping her foot with a childish pout. Dongwoo tried not to let his default stern leader face slip or his cheeks warm at the thought that they almost did catch them if Alisana hadn’t heard Soledad coming.   
He wanted to pout though because, really, she still had her wits about her enough to hear or sense or whatever that Soledad was going to barge in on them? He strayed his eyes to her as Soledad and Minhyuk scrutinized her, not believing that she and Dongwoo had done nothing. Was she really so unaffected by his skills? But that couldn’t be, right? She couldn’t even look at him without blushing and overworking her jaw, how could she simply cool down during something meant to do the exact opposite? Unless she was still affected by her embarrassment? But the way she’d been saying “oppa” indicated that the last thought in her head, as far as he could tell, hadn’t been about how she’d gotten gum stuck to her face.   
No, there was no way he’d imagined all of those reactions, he’d just have to ask her another time; preferably when their mutually nosy groups weren’t around.   
“There you guys are! We’re needed on the stage in five minutes and- Ali-unnie what the hell happened to your makeup? Is this your fault?” Lily came into the room speaking a mile a minute with a tiny girl on her heels timidly eyeing everyone in the room as if she were afraid they’d pounce on her when she least expected. But that wasn’t the important factor- it was the pointed look she sent Dongwoo’s way as if he was the center of all their problems. What kind of horny bastard did they take him for? Even though they were right in a sense…  
“Lil, I’mma need you to put your chill panties on okay, and this,” she motioned to her face, “has nothing to do with Dongwoo-oppa.”   
There was a second of silence before, again, someone so smartass-edly pointed out: “Oppa?”


	5. Tell me you Love me

BubbleGum didn’t win Show! Music Core, a frustration and a slight cause for relief. He thought they should’ve, but at the end of the day no matter how hot their leader was or how well they killed it on stage and should be respected as artists, they were still rivals in the business.   
Also Red Bandit won in their stead for their “unique change in style”, so Dongwoo’s relief won out over his frustration. He would’ve felt strangely guilty if it weren’t for Alisana and the others taking it so well. He found this out first hand on the rooftop that he swears he didn’t stalk her to, okay, coincidences exist.   
And, well, I don’t know it seems that fate would like them to be together, and who was Dongwoo to argue with fate?   
“We didn’t win many awards our first year either.” He said to her back, crinkling his peace offering, not in nerves, as Alisana slowly turned to face him.   
“I’m not upset.” And he believed her because she seemed mostly amused at his what must’ve been comical “half worried half trying-and-failing-to-be-nonchalant” face.   
“Oh.” He fingered the packaging of the objects in his hand, fully prepared to deal with a distraught Alisana and not at all knowing what to do with this unfazed one.   
“But thank you.” She noticed his nervous fidgeting, because women, he was convinced, were like bloodhounds when it came to sniffing out negative emotions and secrets, it was both frightening and awe-inspiring. “What’s that?” She turned her body to face him completely, the moon a bright backdrop to her head tilt and encouraging smile.   
He cautiously approached her, because despite her reassuring smile she was still a predator and he overly willing prey, and answered: “Have you even tried yanggaeng? It’s uh, red bean?” He stopped and shot her a sheepish grin in apology for his awful explanation.   
“Red bean?” She chuckled, “where I’m from we usually throw that in a pot with sausage, pork and mix it with rice instead of eating it straight.”   
Oh, curious. “Really? Wouldn’t that be too…uh sweet?”   
“Oh, is this the dessert red bean flavor?” When he nodded she giggled a little, “I think we confused each other momentarily by getting caught up in our own “normal”, culture wise anyway.” He nodded in agreement. “It’s jelly.” He tried to explain better, and realized that this was the first of what would probably be many speed bumps if they continued…whatever it was they were doing?   
“Cool!” She beamed. “You brought this for me? You shouldn’t have. We’re okay, really.” She held out her hand anyway, fascination barely veiled on her face as she surveyed the packaging.   
“Well, I didn’t know if you would be…and I didn’t want you gnawing on your lip the next time we spoke so…” Despite his rib he was mostly feeling shy as she slowly unwrapped the sweet treat.   
“How thoughtful.” She was mostly sincere even through her eye roll. “Well, except for the fact that you’re only rewarding my oral fixation and making my sweet tooth worse.” He couldn’t defend the oral fixation accusation but, “Red bean jelly is healthier than the other things you’ve been using to…uh, cope?”   
“Awww, and here I thought you were trying to sabotage me.” Her eyes filled with mirth and he couldn’t help but let out a bright grin back. “Well, let’s see what this is all about.” She bit off a small chunk and chewed, nodding with a pensive look that had Dongwoo unknowingly holding his breath as she maintained a blank façade.   
“Aigoo, oppa breathe.” She laughed and he let in a sharp breath on command that released itself slowly when she took another bite. “It’s good.” She assured with a smile. “Thank you.”   
He unwrapped his own and began the questioning like he originally came up here to do. “So if you’re not up here moping, why are you here?” He would work up to questions about…them and this.   
“I could ask the same for you.” She challenged, nibbling on the end of her treat as she gazed at him. He avoided her eyes: “I do my best thinking at night away from everybody else.” He left out the part where his thoughts were mostly about her.   
“I was tired of all of my group’s teasing.” She murmured in response and rolled her eyes when he typically asked: “What about?”   
“Really, oppa? I never took you to be someone so dense. Obviously about how we are apparently so in looooove~” He snorted around his candy as she wiggled her eyebrows and had to avoid looking at her as his face flushed. Honestly, he wouldn’t say he loved her. Preposterous, they only sang about cheesy things such as love at first sight, it wasn’t real.   
But he’d willingly admit he was attracted to her, not out loud but all day long in his fantasies. But since she was bringing it up so casually…  
“Oh, and you haven’t set them straight, is there some truth on your end?” He enjoyed this back and forth more than he would admit, grinning largely as she avoided his gaze now and took a big bit of her treat.  
But suddenly something shifted when they met eyes again, the last bit of red bean jelly clutched between their fingers, her gaze serious as she said: “That depends.” And he was sure she purposely ate the last bit of jelly while locking eyes with him. When she’d swallowed she licked her fingers of the residue, eyes screaming mischief and before he knew what he was doing he’d dropped his own snack to instead jerk her forward by the neck into a hard kiss.   
Their teeth clacked and he didn’t know if she was moaning because it felt good or bad, but she didn’t seem to entirely mind when, when they were pulling back to catch their breaths, she remarked: “you dropped your candy.”   
Later he would pat himself on the back when he smoothly answered: “Then let me taste yours.”   
This time he was sure the groan was of approval and he was rewarded access to that mouth that drove him crazy. He swept her clean of all taste, greedily raking his tongue over every inch of her mouth until they had to disconnect.   
He admired the dazed look in her eye, the splotches of red that flushed her cheeks, the moisture of her lips that sparkled in the low lighting of the roof and by far his favorite, the way her chest heaved as she tried to remember how to breathe.  
“Beautiful.” He murmured and couldn’t help the smirk that tugged at his face as she flushed further and her pupils dilated.   
“Dongwoo…” If he was worried earlier about her reactions to him, he could rest easily now as she almost desperately gripped onto his wife beater and yanked him back to where he belonged. She kissed the corner of his smirk, making it falter before nipping lightly all around his lips, his cupid’s bow, his opposite corner, the seal and then finally capturing his lower lip with her teeth and tugging gently- all this without breaking eye contact.   
“Fuck.” His brain vaguely reminded him of why he’d been up here in the first place. “This wasn’t- ah,” she’d migrated to his ear to give his lips a break and was tugging on his earlobe like she could win a prize if she worked it in the right rhythm.   
“Hmmmm,” He grabbed her waist, sure of what she was doing now- and he couldn’t blame her for wanting revenge. Still, he mindlessly stroked her sides as he tried to prove that yes he could be just like her- act unfazed even when the atmosphere around them was suffocating with sexual tension.   
“We were supposed to talk.” He only let out a strangled groan after he’d finished his sentence, it had nothing to do with her tracing the shell of his ear with her tongue either- it was the heat. Yeah.   
“About what?” She breathed into his ear since she was oh-so-conveniently next to it.   
“I was going to start with,” he squeezed her in warning when she’d somehow wandered from his ear, down the slope of his cheek to his neck to rest her open mouth on his pulse point. When she didn’t move to do anything other than breathe he continued: “comfort. But you seem fine, so I was going to move on to asking how you managed to look so unaffected earlier after we made out-“ He let out a mix between a grunt of annoyance and pleasure when she suddenly latched onto the pulse point and sucked, hard.   
She let go and gave kitten licks before being coaxed out of his neck by a solid grip and tug on her hair. She whined but was appeased with soft kisses to her cheek. “Well?”  
She sighed, “Honestly, you want to talk about this now?” He decided then and there, carding his fingers through her locks and watching in amusement as she let out something that sounded too similar to a purr, that she was a sex kitten. Great, she’d ruined kittens for him, forever.   
Small prices.   
“Yes.”  
She let out another suffering sigh before answering, “It wasn’t that I wasn’t flustered,” she rolled her eyes at the quick glint of victory she spotted in Dongwoo’s eyes before he sensibly masked it, “it was that we weren’t far enough into it to where I lost myself.” Now she let out a sigh of contentment as he rubbed circles behind her ear.   
“Fair enough.”   
She snorted, “Were you feeling insulted that you couldn’t turn me into a puddle in a highly public place? Are you some kind of Exhibitionist?” She taunted before Dongwoo decided: ‘that’s enough talking’ and they continued to do much more enjoyable things with their mouths.   
They never did get around to talking about what “that depends” meant in regards to their relationship, but they figured the universe would sort itself out.


End file.
